Me And My Boyfriend's
by UkeBaek
Summary: Byun Baekhyun merupakan salah satu member boyben kece dari EXO adalah seorang kekasih dari kesebelas member EXO! SEKALI LAGI 11 MEMBER! Lantas siapa yang akan di pilih Baekhyun ketika mereka bersebelas menuntut Baekhyun memilih salah satu dari mereka? ALL X BAEKHYUN! CHECK IT OUT


Me and My Boyfriend's

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun and all member exo

Pairing: All x Baekhyun

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rate: T

Present By: **Park Byunnie**

Warning: Typo's bertebaran, gak pake eyd bener bener

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pov

Anyyeong haseyo, perkenalkan namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Umur ku dua puluh tahun dan beberapa bulan lagi umurku akan bertambah menjadi dua puluh satu tahun. Tapi para fans sih tetap menganggapku seperti bocah berumur lima tahun. Ahhhh iya mengenai tentang Fans, tentunya kalian tahulah siapa aku? Aku Byun Baekhyun dan memulai debut karirku bersama alien alien ganteng dari Planet bernama Exo. Eitss tapi jangan bilang alien antah berantah dan alien bermuka jelek ya, kami ganteng ganteng loh, apalagi aku kekeke.

Fans bilang katanya wajahku itu imut dan mirip bocah, malah sampai ada yang bilang aku itu Fake magnae nya Exo selain Xiumin hyung dan Luhan gege. Ahh apapun yang mereka bilang aku terima terima saja toh, wajahku memang tampan dan imut kan? Hahaha, aishh tapi ada yang membuatku kesal. Ini soal wajahku, kau tahu para Fans ku dan bahkan beberapa member sering menyebutku cantik. Aishh sekali lagi CANTIK! What the, aku ini tampan kali TAMPAN! Yahh meskipun ku akui jika aku tengah memakai Eyeliner aku akan terlihat cantik, tetap saja aslinya aku tampan. Bahkan tampanku melebihi si naga aka Kris gege dan real magnae kami Oh Se Hun hohoho.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan dan mengenaskan sebenarnya, aku termasuk member yang err bertubuh pendek, mungil, kurcac... aihh itu Chanyeol roomate ku yang bilang! Mentang mentang dia tinggi dia seenaknya mengataiku baby smurf! Huh padahal aku cukup tinggi kok, dengan tinggi 174 cm aku termasuk tinggi loh kalau di indonesia? Hanya saja sialnya aku orang Korea yang rata ratanya namja namja disini bertubuh tinggi dengan minimal 175 cm.

Chanyeol sering menyebut kami, maksudnya aku, Kyungsoo, Suho hyung, Xiumin hyung dan Chen adalah lima serangkai bertubuh kancil dan mungkin akan menjadi tujuh kurcaci jika di tambah dengan Lay gege dan Luhan gege. Aishh memang sialan si muka gigi itu! bahkan dia sering meledekku adalah namja jejadian Cuma karna wajahku yang cantik, tubuhku yang pendek, mataku yang sipit, bibir ku yang tipis dan jari ku yang halus lentik. What the_ tunggu tunggu. Kenapa setelah aku pikir pikir ciri ciriku mirip yeoja ya? Argghhh Park Chanyeol brengs*k.

Oke, aku terima kalau wajahku mirip yeoja, tapi aku tak separah Luhan gege, dia lebih cantik dariku dan aku sering membela diri bahwa setidaknya bukan aku saja yang mirip yeoja, ada Luhan gege dan Suho hyung. Tapi apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padaku? Dia malah tertawa keras. Sekeras kerasnya hingga telinga ku sakit aishh. Yang paling menyebalkan, setelah dia tertawa dia akan bilang,

"Iya, Luhan gege memang lebih cantik darimu tapi setidaknya Luhan gege terlihat lebih Manly darimu Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau terima saja kalau kau adalah UKE!"

Dan aku bersumpah, selama hidupku aku membenci seorang PARK CHANYEOL!

-ByunBaek-

Oke, sebenarnya inti cerita dari kisahku ini adalah hubunganku dengan para member lainnya. Kami berdua belas dekat satu sama lain. Dan karna pada dasarnya aku orang yang mudah bergaul maka aku tidak sulit untuk bisa dekat dengan Lay gege dan bahkan Kris gege yang terkenal ermmm dingin?

Bahkan aku tanpa malu malu mengatakan saat Exo Showcase jika aku ingin dekat dengannya hahaha, dan setelah kejadian itu aku dan Kris gege mulai dekat, malah sangat dekat. Ahh bukan hanya Kris gege yang ingin ceritakan, semua akan kuceritakan karna... mereka berhubungan denganku. Mereka... sebelas member exo itu... ehmm adalah kekasihku! Yah aku adalah kekasih dari seluruh member Exo. Tidak percaya? Tanyakan saja pada mereka! Dan ini yang membuatku dilema dan galau. Mereka, mengetahui aku menerima percintaan mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka marah padaku dan menuntutku untuk memilih di antara mereka sebelas. Huahhhh sumpah aku bingung! Aku tak tahu siapa yang harus kupilih. Aku menyukai mereka semua, aku menyukai para hyung dan dongsaengku. Tapi hiks dengan teganya mereka menyuruhku untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi kekasihku. Mereka kejam tak berperasaan. Tak tahukah mereka aku begitu nyaman menjadi kekasih mereka? -,-

Tapi ya sudahlah, kalau itu memang yang mereka mau aku akan memilih di antara mereka. Siapapun yang membuatku paling nyaman aku akan memilih satu. Dan aku harap orang itu bukan si telinga besar Park Chanyeol! Aku membencinya, meskipun yahh dia kekasihku juga hehehe. Ahh sepertinya aku harus berguru dulu pada Kyuhyun sunbae. bukankah Kyuhyun sunbae pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku? Bahkan dia lebih parah harus memilih dari 14 member Super Junior di tambah Changmin, Minho, Jungmo, Yunh- ahh sudah aku capek menyebut nama nama yang naksir Kyuhyun sunbae. Sumpah kebanyakan, susuk apa sih yang di pake Kyuhyun sunbae sampai hampir artis SM menyukainya? Hadeuh, tapi tetap aku butuh sarannya. Kyuhyun sunbae bahkan sangt pintar memilih Siwon sunbae sebagai kekasih nomor wahidnya. Dan bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan hihihi, mereka memang cocok dan Kyuhyun sunbae memang tepat memilih Siwon sunbae sebagai kekasihnya. Sudah kaya, tampan, pewaris pula aihh aku jamin Kyuhyun sunbae tidak akan melarat sampai dia tua. Hmm apa aku memilih Kyungsoo saja ya? Dia kan member yang paling kaya di Exo? Hahaha Byun Baekhyun kau Materialistis =,="

##

"Pagi Baekkie hyung,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ke arahku seraya meletakkan segelas susu Strawberry kehadapanku yang ku terima dengan muka setengah mengantuk. Rasanya aku bangun terlalu pagi hari ini.

"Baekki hyung hari ini aku membuat eskrim Strawberry khusus untukmu."

Mendengar Eskrim Strawberry membuatku berhasil membuka kedua mataku yang tadi setengah terpejam dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan berbinar binar.

"Jinjayo?"

"Ne, untuk kekasih kecilku!"

Syuttt

Huh, Kyungsoo ini tidak sadar diri apa mengatai ku kecil? Lihatlah tubuhnya. Pendek! Kami hanya beda satu centi dan biarpun sesenti tetap saja kan aku lebih tinggi darinya? Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya bukan aku yang menempati member paling pendek di EXO hahaha. Dan aku rasa gelar itu di miliki oleh Xiumin hyung dan lalu Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo.

Tapi tiba tiba senyum ku menghilang. Tunggu! Disini ada yang tidak beres. Kyungsoo, Xiumin hyung, Suho hyung, dan Chen tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi... kenapa aku yang harus jadi uke? Kulirikkan mataku ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah menikmati sepiring Pancake dengan wajah lucunya. Kyungsoo kecil dan dia pintar memasak. Dia juga imut meski tak lebih imut dariku, tapi.. kenapa aku harus jadi ukenya?

"Kyungie."

"Ne?" Jawabnya dengan wajah cengonya. Hah entah kenapa si umma Exo K ini selalu memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Trak

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo berseru kaget dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya dengan keras dan menatapku tak percaya. Mata besar nya semakin membesar seperti hendak keluar dari tempatnya membuat ku sedikit bergidik ngeri, takut takut nanti kedua matanya menggelinding keluar kearahku.

"Kenapa hyung?"

Aku menggaruk tengkuk ku dan cengar cengir tak jelas.

"Apa aku mengecawakanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan muka memelas hingga membuatku sedikit tak tega. Ahh padahal Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku paling baik. Dia yang paling mengerti aku. Dan bahkan aku tidak pernah kelaparan karna Kyungsoo akan selalu memasak jika aku yang meminta.

"Tidak Kyungie. Tapi... sepertinya kita tidak cocok." Ucapku dengan pelan membuat Kyungsoo melipat tangan di dada dan menatapku dengan mimik muka yang serius. Ahh kalau dia begitu kelihatan sekali jika dia memang Manly sesuai yang di katakan Suho hyung.

"Tidak cocok? Tapi kita sering duduk bersebelahan di manapun Exo K beraktifitas hyung,"

Aku mulai gelagapan. Akhh bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika aku memang sering bersamanya karna kami adalah Main Vocal? Aishh.

"Bisa kau beri aku alasan lain hyung?"

Uhh si Kyungsoo ini memang selalu butuh jawaban yang rinci dan itu membuatku bingung harus berkata apa.

"I itu K Kyungie. Emhh kau tahu kita sama sama pendek dan bertubuh mungil. Dan emmm bahkan emmm ahhh Kyungie kau mengerti kan maksudku?" Ucapku frustasi. Aku mengacak rambutku hingga rambutku semakin berantakan.

Kyungsoo masih menatapku intens yang semakin membuatku bergerak gelisah dari tempat dudukku.

"Jelaskan yang benar hyung!" Ujarnya masih dengan mimik serius, aku menelan ludah ku dan menyeruput cepat susu Stroberi ku.

"A aku... aku tidak mau jadi uke!" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya.

"Lalu?"

Mwo? Aishhh si Kyungsoo mikirin apa sih? Masih juga belum mengerti.

"Kau tahu, aku pendek. Tapi kau lebih pendek dariku! Aku tidak pandai memasak, dan kau sangat pintar memasak. Jadi, sepertinya... posisi kita tertukar! Jadi aku mau kita put_"

"Hanya karna alasan itu kau mau putus hyung?" Kyungsoo mendesis tajam. "Kekanakkan sekali!" Dengusnya membuatku mempoutkan bibirku. Kyungsoo beringsut dari kursinya kemudian menggeser kursi disampingku dan ia duduk di sampingku begitu dekat. Bahkan wajah Kyungsoo sedikit dekat dengan wajahku membuatku sedikit memundurkan wajahku yang sedikit memerah membuatnya tertawa.

"Iya kau benar hyung. Aku memang lebih pendek darimu, aku lebih pintar memasak darimu. Dan aku lebih muda darimu."

Kyungsoo mengusap sudut bibirku yang tanpa kusadari jika bibirku belepotan susu. Memalukan!

"Tapi lihatlah dirimu hyung. Kau bahkan sangat kekanakkan! Berpikir kekanakkan, bertingkah seperti anak anak, dan lihatlah wajahmu yang bahkan lebih dominan imut dan cantik dibandingkan dengan wajah tampanmu!"

Glek

Kata katamu Kyungsoo... membuatku tertohok sumpah!

"Dan perlukah aku menjelaskan secara rinci hyung?" Tanyanya lagi dan tanpa sadar aku mengangguk.

"Bahkan meskipun aku lebih kecil darimu... ukuran sepatumu tak lebih besar dariku!" Ujarnya menyeringai membuatku menelan ludah. Sialan, dia benar semua!

"Dan sekarang... kau ingin menjadi seme begitu?" Aku mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo tertawa meremehkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin jika dengan Kai atau yang lain, aku adalah uke. Tapi..." Kyungsoo mengangkat dagu ku lembut. "Jika denganmu, aku adalah seme! Kau tahu kenapa?" Aku menggeleng tak tahu "Karna aku bahkan lebih berpikiran dewasa dibandingkan kau! Jadi bagaimana bisa kau memimpin jika yang dipikiranmu hanya eskrim stroberi, stroberi dan stroberi! Dan ah jangan lupakan bagaimana kegemaranmu akan pasta gigi stroberi mu!"

Glup

Glup

Mati kutu aku! Kyungsoo sialan!

"Jadi... apa ada seme yang suka makan pasti gigi Baekki hyung?" Aku menggeleng lemah, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, terima saja ne." Kyungsoo menggusak rambut berantakanku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk pasrah saja, toh percuma melawan, toh aku sudah skak mat dengan kenyataan yang ada! Shit.

"Tapi kau memang harus memilih salah satu dari kami sebelas Baekki hyung. Karna sepertinya kami hanya ingin menjadi satu satunya orang yang memilikimu."

"Mwo? Aishh Kyungsoo aku tidak bisa! Aku menyayangi kalian semua!" Seruku protes.

Pletak

"Auwww!" Aku meringis sakit saat seseorang menjitak kepalaku dan aku yakin yang memukulku adalah si telinga besar dan si gigi besar! Park Chanyeol! Ughhh

"Jangan seenaknya baby smurf! Kau harus bisa memilih di antara kami sebelas!" Ujarnya seraya menggigit apel dan duduk di depanku.

"Tap_"

"Baekki, kau tidak bisa terus terusan memiliki kami." Sela Lay hyung cepat membuatku lemas seketika. Dan tubuhku semakin lemas saat semua member sudah duduk di meja makan dan menatapku lekat lekat. Ahhhh mereka menyiksaku!

"Oke, beri aku waktu." Pintaku lemah dan mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju.

##

Dan disinilah kami berdua belas. Duduk melingkar beralaskan karpet berbulu halus dan nyaman sambil ditemani beberapa snack punyaku dan Lay gege dan beberapa gelas kopi, bubble tea dan susu stroberi yang pastinya milikku.

Kami semua duduk bersila tengah berunding dengan mimik serius-tidak termasuk aku- dengan tatapan kesebuah alat di tengah tengah kami. Di situ terdapat gulungan gulungan kecil yang sudah di bubuhi nama nama member kesebelas kekasihku -,-

Yah, ini semua ide idiot Park Dobi alias Chanyeol. Seperti sebuah arisan, mereka sepakat untuk membuat mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka yang lebih pantas menjadi satu satu nya kekasihku. Gila! Ini benar benar gila kan?

"Siapapun yang namanya keluar semuanya harus adil arasseo?" Ucap sang guardian angel Suho hyung dan mereka semua mengangguk. Setelah dirasa semua setuju, Suho memasukkan gulungan – gulungan kecil itu dan memasukkannya kesebuah gelas dan menutupnya dengan kertas dan mulai mengocoknya yang membuat semua member seketika menegang begitu pula aku. Aku berharap nama yang keluar pertama kali adalah Kyungsoo atau Xiumin hyung. Well, aku hanya ingin membuat mereka sadar saja posisi mereka yang sebenarnya kalau mereka uke. Aku, Byun Baekhyun akan menunjukkan jika aku seme. SEME!

PLUK

Semua mata mulai melebar begitu satu gulungan kertas keluar dan sebelum serbuan berpuluh puluh tangan itu menyambar gulungan kertas itu, Suho hyung terlebih dulu mengambilnya dan memberikan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Biar aku yang buka Suho ah," Pinta Luhan ge tak sabar, namun Suho hyung menggeleng.

"Tidak rusa kecil! Kau pasti akan mengacaukan semuanya dengan merobek kertas ini!" Ucap Suho membuat Luhan gege menunduk sebal.

"Ya sudah buka cepat!" Pinta Kai tak sabaran, sedangkan aku sendiri sibuk dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang sambil memeluk erat boneka panda milik Tao dengan Tao yang memelukku dari belakang sambil sesekali mengecup leherku membuatku sedikit menggelinjang kegelian. Ish anak panda itu seperti tak peduli sama sekali dengan –arisan- ini -,-

"Yang keluar adalah..."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Semua berharap harap cemas dan menatap Suho hyung dengan tak sabaran, bahkan aku bisa melihat bagaimana gusarnya si kkamjong haha. Aish si mesum itu selalu saja tidak sabaran ckck.

"Adalah..."

Oke, Suho hyung ini nyebelin yah, udah pada nunggu juga masih aja mengulur ulur waktu membuatku kesal saja.

"Aishh Suho hyung sebutin aja kenapa sih? Jangan buat aku nunggu!" Protes Sehun tak suka dan di angguki oleh member yang lain. Suho menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah siapapun yang keluar gak boleh iri ne," Semua mengangguk cepat.

"Yang keluar adalah...

"D.O KYUNGSOO!"

TBC

Alohaaa... Byunnie imnida, isterinya baekhyun selingkuhannya chanyeol... baru belajar bikin panpik nih chingudeul, jadi mohon bantuannya ya, tapi Byunnie ga terima bashingan, flame pokoknya apalah yang bisa nyakitin hati Byunnie, Byunnie sensitipan orangnya... jadi ngasih sarannya yang lembut dan sopan yah.. oh iya kalo banyak yang suka Byunnie bakal apdet cepet deh.

kamshamnidaaa


End file.
